Conferences, such as a teleconference having multiple callers requesting to join the teleconference, require a plurality of media agents, such as MCUs, to carry out a conference with multiple parties. Existing teleconferencing systems are either on-premises or in the cloud. It is difficult to anticipate the amount of resources needed for conferences, so companies are often forced to purchase the amount of on-premises or cloud capacity needed for peak capacity.